interstellar_pilotfandomcom-20200213-history
New Terran Federation(By Adm. Gatoride)
Details Leader:Admiral Gatoride Short Name:NTF Power:Superpower Wealth:Affluent Home Sector:Terekos Home Base:NTF Headquarters Personality:Hounorable Motto:If we stay United,we survive Flagship:FSS Endevoure(Magnus-A Class) History Long time ago,in a galaxy far,far away,there was a faction named the Terran Expeditionary Force.I was an enforcer of that faction but,things haved changed since I've got here in this new system,Fortuna Rebels building an Outpost at the Beta Pindola Sector.Typhoon Wing and Eagle Rebellion attacking nearby merchants,and Black Sail Pirates trading Impulses to the Faction Zeta.After the information was told,the TEF asked me to investigate on what was going on at the Galene sector,So I equiped my Flyer-A with 2 Mark2 Lazers and also a Plasma Pulse Mark1.After that,I'm ready to go.Minutes later after I arrived at the Galene Sector,I was encountered by a Hornet-A and a Shuttle-A belonging to the Bandits.Later on,I killed them and I'm also continuing investigating the sector.Seconds later,I have to equip my ship with an better shield and an better countermeasure.But,Al-Ghat officials don't want me to dock at the hangar bay at the military outpost but one official told me that If we want to be friends,well how'about destroy some merchant ships,get there cargo and sell them at our Trade Station.And I said what would you do to the cargo after I sell It?The official said that Oh,its nothing that important.So everyday,I attack merchant ships and take and sell their cargo but after that,every faction hates me,and the officials of TEF asked me that the Al-Ghat Empire is using me for the only thing,MONEY.They we're so nice to me and after all they want money,after that I went to buy a scratchcard at the shipyard and guess what,I had win 10,000,000 credits and I use 50% of it to build some stations and Mark5 Lazer Turrets and the 25% to make 3 fleets composed of fighters and frigates.Our economy is rising and after that,me and my fellow men named our faction called the New Terran Federation.Today we eliminated the factions Lynx and Eagle.Our main goal in the Future is to eliminate all pirates in this System.And for now we ensure that we keep peace to the galaxy...... The Collapse of TEF 85 days after the creation of the NTF,we were hiring mercenarys for some secret missions of eliminating the remaining pirate factions,but it wasn't too long that one of the stations belonging to TEF was suddenly attacked by the Prophet Rebellion and the Typhoon Order.TEF was trying there best to defend it and it was successful,but they almost lost their entire fleet.After I heard the news,I ordered my fleet to follow me to the Gatopea Sector,but as I was going to the Androla sector,Me and my fleet were ambushed by pirates but it wasn't too long we were helped by the patrollers of Firelight Corp., we barely survived the ambushed but my fleet is badly damaged so instead we returned to the Terekos and we were repairing our ships,but until today TEF is still under collapse. Category:Player Factions